koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Ji
Wu Ji is a woodcutter who climbs the mountains daily for his work. With his enthusiasm and strong endurance, he joins Taigong Wang. Role in Games Warriors Orochi During Warriors Orochi 2 and Warriors Orochi Z, Wu Ji is one of the subordinate generals for the Mystics. He is named "Cygnus" in the English versions of the games and appears in Hinokawa. When Taigong Wang issues the petrification spell on Orochi's forces, Wu Ji is the sorcerer responsible for the spell. He needs to be defeated for the troops in the south to proceed. He follows Taigong Wang into Shu and appears in the later stages of the story. For the Chi Bi dream stage in the latter title, he is the general positioned directly behind the player's start point. The player is given a mission to protect him in order to destroy the center boat between the human and supernatural armies. Fengshen Yanyi As the party approaches Mount Shouyang, they are politely stopped by Wu Ji. He warns them of two bandits within the area, who are causing minor problems with the nearby village. A resident of the village, he asks Taigong Wang to assist him in driving the bandits away. Taigong Wang agrees and the woodcutter leads the way. The two bandits are revealed to be Tu Xing Sun and Long Xu Hu, generally harmless disciples from Kunlun whom ran away from their training. Wu Ji fights beside Taigong Wang's party to subdue them and admires the leader's spell casting abilities. Therefore, after the two renegades join the ally party, Wu Ji begs to become Taigong Wang's disciple. While the hero remarks that he is still training himself and not a mentor, Deng Chanyu speaks in his defense. Seeing the benefits of taking the happy youth along, Taigong Wang relents and allows Wu Ji to join them. Once Ji Fa ascends the throne, Wu Ji teams up with Tu Xing Sun and Long Xu Hu to return to his village and resume his life of prosperity. He asks that Taigong Wang visit him whenever he has the chance. Personality Self-motivated and cheery, Wu Ji is a man who has a shade of naiveté and homely charm unlike others within the ally party. Having never seen magic before, he greatly admires Taigong Wang's skill and acknowledges him as "Master" at all times. Although he had accused them of being villains, he becomes friendly with Tu Xing Sun and Long Xu Hu. They have a brotherly respect for one another and share the same simple desires. He is nice to Deng Chanyu, but he is often the unlucky victim to her occasional tantrums and dreaded cooking. Since he lived his early years climbing mountains for his profession, his body is toned and built like a rock. His natural endurance impresses many as he can perform tasks that many would envy. In fact, he has to eat a lot in one sitting to keep up his strength. Just like the telephone game, however, his trait is distorted by rumors to have many believe that he has a special technique hidden in reserve (such as being able to fly or the ability to quickly tunnel through mountains). Fighting Style Wu Ji is one of the physically strongest party members. He can move the farthest (seven squares) and can traverse water at a quicker rate than other characters. As one of the fastest characters, he can act without much delay between his turns. His glaring fault is his magic proficiency, which is the weakest of the entire cast and limits his usefulness with spells. However, since he possesses a healing magic rating, he can use at least this class of magic to become a self-reliant hard hitter. His shortage of available equipment may bar him from the front lines yet, if the player judges his movements wisely, his natural strengths allow him to become one of the best close ranged fighters. The following lists his starting weapon and magic proficiencies in Fengshen Yanyi. :Sword - n/a :Spear - n/a :Club - 3/8 :Bow - 3/7 :Earth - n/a :Healing - 2/6 :Illusion - n/a :Chi - n/a Fengshen Yanyi Gallery Fywuji-profiles.jpg|Fengshen Yanyi portraits Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters